Kagura vs Abuto: Una mirada mas
by Kurosaki Hitsugaya Sofia
Summary: -No me compares con el. - Yo elijo mis propias batallas, no por mi sangre Yato, si no por mi corazón. -DEJA IR A KAGURA-CHAN! -SHINPACHIII! -Pero que mierda... C-China? -NO TE ACERQUES! Paring: OkiKagu


Hola a todos:3 soy nueva en este fandom y no soy muy buena escribiendo fanfics pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Gintama no me pertenece.

Esto esta habituado en el arco Yoshiwara, solamente que con el capitán del 1 escuadrón del shinsengumi ahí.

* * *

- Yo elijo mis propias batallas, no por mi sangre, si no por mi corazón.

Una desenfrenante lucha entre dos Yatos estaba destruyendo toda la habitación, un megane desconcertado estaba mirando aquella batalla que estaba a otro nivel para los simples humanos. El hombre, Abuto, estaba llevando ventaja y de un movimiento a otro deja a aquella chica, Kagura, debajo de su pie. Cuando estaba a punto de aniquilara Shinpachi le atravesó con una lanza.

- DEJA IR A KAGURA-CHAN! - dijo Shinpachi

Pero al hombre le faltaba un brazo así que no hizo efecto y lo único que provoco es que los quedaran bajo las garras de el rubio Yato.

- SHINPACHIIIIII - Kagura ya no podía soportar mas, pensaba que iba a morir ahí.

- Cual de los dos quiere morir primero? gehe... Elijan!

- DETENTE! DEJA IR A SHINPACHI!

- Esa no es una opción... te lo digo, la vida esta llena de importantes decisiones. Estén seguros de escoger la mejor decicion para que luego no se arrepientan... - dijo gloriosamente Abuto.

- Tu... muere

El hombre sonrió.

- Creo que tenemos a un ganador...

Abuto empezó a presionar a Shinpachi contra el techo, haciendo que el vomitara y escupiera sangre.

- DETENTE! DETENTE! DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Por otra parte, un sádico que andaba de encubierto escucho un grito proveniente de una habitación. Y por lo de andar encubierto, nos referimos a que estaba caminando por los pasillos de aquel edificio muy relajadamente hasta que escucho aquel ruido.

- Esa no es la voz de China?

Sougo corrió asía la habitación y deslizo la puerta, pero al abrirla se encontró con una escena diferente a lo que se imaginaba.  
Kagura y Shinpachi siendo retenidos por un hombre viejo y de pelo rubio, la chica siendo aplastada por su pie y el chico por una lanza. Pero ese escenario cambio de un segundo, porque la chica Yato agarro la pierna del hombre y la golpeo fuertemente haciendo que de ella saliera mucha sangre. Luego lo pateo y lo golpeo con su puño lanzan dolo hacia el techo para que cuando cayera ella lo patearía de nuevo lanzandolo hacia la pared.

- Sus movimientos son mas fuertes y agresivos, que paso con ella? - dijo desconcertado

- Kagura... -chan? es ella Kagura-chan?

Kagura tenia una sonrisa amplia y los ojos bien abiertos,digna de ser recordada para toda la vida.

- Oi! Megane, dime que paso? que esta pasando? que le pasa a China?!

- Okita-san!... realmente crees que ella sea Kagura-chan?

El hombre Yato sonrió con dolor (Dado a que tenia múltiples moretones es su rostro)

- Así que sus instintos Yato despertaron... solo porque la vida de su amigo estaba en peligro... que débil eres.

- Oiii! De que hablas explícate!

- Finalmente... finalmente sus instintos asesinos despertaron! - dijo con una mirada desafiante

Kagura lanza una patada, pero Abuto la esquiva y trata de apuñalar a Kagura, pero ella lo detiene con su mano. Sougo y Shinpachi estaban paralizados, no podían creer lo que veían, aquella niña dulce que solía ser Kagura, ahora era toda una sádica asesina.

- Tu inteligencia se ha ido con tu cordura? Si pierdes tus dos manos no podrás ni atacar ni defenderte!

Abuto le da un puñetazo a Kagura y se crea una nube de polvo. Sougo ya se estaba preparando para atacar cuando ve a Kagura riendo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Están en la habitación de la pelea, pero al parecer sin Abuto en ella, ni tampoco Shinpachi que había ido a ayudar a Seita.  
Kagura aun no despertaba, sus heridas no eran tan grabes como se imaginaban, pero si llevaba un tiempo inconsciente y eso preocupaba un poco a Sougo.

Okita se acerca un poco a Kagura y nota que ya no tiene ese aire sádico que tenia hace unas horas.

- Ehhhhhhhhhh!? Que haces tan cerca de mi idiota?! - pregunto exaltada

- Ahh, despertaste China. - dijo con su tono de voz habitual

- Nada de Ahh! que hacías tan cerca de mi!?

- Solo verificaba que ya no estuvieras poseída por el diablo...

- Cállate ...

...

...

...

- Y SHINPACHI?! Y EL VIEJO!?

- Cálmate, Megane se fue con danna y el otro no se.

- Ah, bueno ._.

Un momento incomodo y silencioso paso entre ellos dos. Eso siempre pasa cuando ellos están solos, tensión, tensión y mas tensión. Kagura no sabia porque pero siempre le daba vergüenza hablar con el cuando no era a través de golpes.

- Oi... chihuahua... dime que paso cuando yo... estaba..

- Solo atacaste al viejo, no le hiciste daño a nadie mas... si por eso te preocupabas.

- Gra-gracias...

- Ese lado tuyo sádico me gusto ... no lo conocía - dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

- Preferiría que no se lo dijeras a nadie... por-por favor - dijo muy nerviosa voltiando su cabeza, y claramente sonrojada

- Tendrás que besarme si quieres que guarde ese secreto tuyo... - dijo sonriendo aun mas Okita.

- De ninguna manera! no no no no no quien seria tan tonta para hacer eso!

- Tu - dijo muy relajado

- Teeeemeeeeeeeeee! - Kagura ya iba a lanzar le una patada cuando Sougo le agarra la cabeza y la acerca hacia la de el.

- Tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres que le cuente a alguien de tu secretito, sadica-chan

Kagura iba a replicar pero la callaron unos labios dulces que pertenecían al Bakaiser. Se pasaron así hasta que se les acabo el aire. No hace falta decir que Kagura casi se muere, y el capitán del 1 escuadrón estaba muy feliz...

- No es que me aya gustado o nada por el estilo...

- Tsundere~~~~

- CÁLLATE!

Okita ya se acercaba a ella para besarla de nuevo cuando un paraguas los separa.

- Que mierda crees que le haces a mi hermanita 3 - dice un Yato que todas conocemos y amamos *Q* con una sonrisa mas que fingida en la cara.

FIN  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Perdón si a sido muy OoC o si allá estado muy mala :c pero siento que cada vez progreso mas con mis historias. Saludos a todas y no olviden dejar un Review OwO !

Viva el OkiKagu! ewe

Matta ne!


End file.
